


Gaming night

by R_N_R



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_N_R/pseuds/R_N_R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Sollux have been friends for a while but they don't have time to spend much time together anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaming night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick fanfiction I wrote based on a request I've got on Tumblr! Hope you guys enjoy it too!

It’s been a little while since they had time to really spend a night together; karkat had got a new job that was taking most of his free time and he was still in college and Sollux had been working as an IT in a huge company no more than a couple of months ago. They had been planning things and canceling last minute for over a month now, and Karkat was having none of that tonight. 

“HEY SHITSTAIN, I’LL BE AT YOURS AT 8, DON’T BAIL OUT THIS TIME OR I SWEAR I’LL FUCKING SET FIRE TO YOUR APPARTMENT.” He quickly texted his friend as he got out of his last class before the holyday season. His boss asked him to work an all nighter that night, but Karkat turned him back with a polite. “Fuck you I’m not a fucking machine. Don’t schedule me for the next 3 days.” He was lucky his boss was not a powerfreak or anything like that; those kinds of comments made him lose at least 4 jobs in the past.

 

He walked out of the campus and toward the small apartment he had been sharing with his friend Gamzee for the last year or so; he refused to be living on the college’s campus and have to share a room with someone he barely knew, and decided to find a place of his own, until Gamzee came up to him, telling him how ‘Wicked’ it would be to live together. This was for the best because otherwise he would have ended up on the street after 2 months. Gamzee was a lazy asshole, but he brought good money and paid for him when he was a little short.

He walked to his front door, unlocked his door and walked in to a confused Gamzee sitting on the couch and an over excited Tavros almost seated in his lap, explaining to him how to play Pokemon SoulSilver. “Don’t mind me.” Karkat simply said as he noticed Tavros moving away from Gamzee slightly embarrassed. He walked passed them once he kicked his snow covered boots off and tossed his coat on the coat hanger and went straight for the kitchen. He opened the freezer and got himself a quick snack before hopping in a shower.

When he got out he walked to his room and noticed he had a Text message from Sollux. “2top by and get 2ome beer, wiill you?” He rolled his eyes, Sollux could be as lazy as Gamzee sometimes, but he was not blaming him, it was freaking cold that night, and Karkat the store was on his way anyways. “ONLY IF YOU PAY FOR THE PIZZA, OR WHATEVER WE ORDER.” He quickly typed and got dressed again; thick black shirt and some pant, hoping that would keep him warm as he would walk outside.

20 minutes later, he was on his way to Sollux’. He locked the door and held his coat a little closer to him to keep himself warm as he walked; sollux didn’t live too far, but the cold and the snow made it seem like an hour walk. He stopped by the store and got the beer his friend requested and walked into his apartment building. “Sollux, it’s me, open up.” He said when the buzzer went off and Sollux asked who it was. He carried the beer up the 2 set of stairs leading to his friend’s apartment and walked in without knocking. 

“8:20. You’re late. I thought you were bailing out on me this time.” Sollux said with his ever so present lisp.  
“Yeah, sorry for taking time to take a shower and do my personal hygiene ritual so I don’t smell like a fucking punk when I come to see you for the first time in forever…” Karkat said as he dropped the beers on the floor and too his boots and jacket off.

“That’s why you smell better than I remember.” Sollux teased as he leaned down to get the beer and brought the bottles to the fridge.  
“I’m all clean just for you.” Karkat said rolling his eyes as he walked to the living room and made himself home, getting a hold of one of the controllers from the table.

Sollux walked back to the living room and sat down next to him, handing his a bottle and got a hold of his other controller. Karkat got a hold of his bottle and opened it before taking a swing of it.

“So, what do you want to play?” he asked setting his bottle on the table in front of him.

“I don’t know, I don’t have new games that can be played multiplayer that I really feel like playeing…” His friend said. “Want to play street fighter?”   
“Sure thing, that never gets old!” The shorter one replied as Sollux stood to go put the game in the console.

They played a few rounds of Street Fighters and a couple of bottle later, the power shut down just when Karkat was about to finish off Sollux for the first time tonight.

“Fuck no!” He exclaimed loudly. “I was about to win!”   
“Yeah right you were…” Sollux said rolling his eyes a little in the dark and stood to, holding his phone out in front of him ti light his way, looking out for candles.

Karkat grumbled something about winning and threw himself on the couch sighing loudly. He picked his phone and quickly texted Gamzee, maybe if he was lucky they still had power at his place and they could just get back there to play instead. He sighed even louder when his friend told him they were out of power too. Karkat wished him a good evening with a (more than likely) slightly frigthened Tavros and placed his phone back in his pocket before blindly going to help Sollux. He walked toward the lighted area and as he was walking in, sollux was walking out, making them both jump a little.

“I got candles…” Sollux said as he handed a couple for Karkat and they walked back to the living room.   
“My place is out of power too…” Karkat said as he sat on the couch and took the lighter from Sollux’s hand and lit the small candles.   
“Figured…” The gemini replied and set the candles far away to not be a danger if they decided to put their feet up on the table.   
“What do we do?” Karkat asked looking where ever his eyes could see enough light to make out objects.   
“I don’t know… We could, play a game maybe?” The taller one proposed.

“Like what?” Karkat asked.

“I don’t know… Did you ever?”

“What the fuck is that?” The cancer asked.

“Well usually this is played with a fewer more people so I don’t know how long we will be having fun with that…” Sollux started “But it’s mostly like thrut or dare except only questions are asked like ‘did you ever get kicked in the crotch by a mascot’ if you did, you drink.” Sollux explained and Karkat drank. “Really…?”  
“Yeah, I was a brat making fun of the mascots that edvertised stores on the main once, I went to far and the guy kicked me in the nuts…” Karkat said chuckling a little. “But seriously sollux, how old are we? 15? That’s a kids game!” Karkat exclaimed as he sat back in the couch.

“Alright then I guess we can just wait until power gets back.” Sollux said as he sat back.

“Did you ever worn high heels?” Karkat asked and took a sip of his beer.  
Sollux looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “Are you fucking serious?!” He asked as started laughing again.  
“Hey! It was a dare from Terezi, don’t go and assume things!” He said defencively as Sollux drank too. Karkat started laughing as well.  
“I told AA there was nothing to it and she forced me in a pair.” He said laughing a bit too.

This little game went on for quit a little while until they were getting a little drunk and both lost hope that the power would be back on any time soon. Soon the pourly isolated appartment started to get really cold, and Karkat was shivering a little even though alcohol was keeping him warm.

“Is gettin’ a little chilly here bro… You’ve got a blanket or somethin’?” Karkat asked, stumbling on his words a little bit from the alcohol in his system.   
“Yeah it is getting cold…” Sollux said as he flipped his bottle up side down only to notice it was completely empty. “An we’re out of beer…” He said as he stood as best as he could and stumbled over to his room, taking away most to the beddings and brought it all to the livingroom, dumping it on Karkat with a chuckle. “You can sleep here if you like… I don’t like my good friends walking outside when they are as trashed as you are…” He said as he got back to his spot on the couch and tugged a corner of the blanket over himself.

“Hey, I ain’t all that bad!”  
“You are. You ever notice you start to talk like GZ when you’re drunk?” The gemini pointed out.  
“I am not.” He said trying his best to sound sober.  
“It’s ok kk, I was just offering you to sleep here not comparing you to your one cell brain of a roommate…” Sollux started.  
“Alright, I guess I’ll up and stay for a while…” Karkat answered and tugged the blanket even closer, shivering so much his teeth were clacking together loudly. 

They staied like this for a little while, quietly trying to get warm, but Karkat was not getting any better, Sollux could hear and feel him shiver from his side of the couch. He didn’t blame him, this place was really cold when the heater was out for too long. He sat up and threw the blanket ver his head and crawled under it until he was over Karkat and setteled down over him, making sure they were nicely covered and rest his head on Karkat’s shoulder.

“What are you doing?” Karkat tried to ask, not pushing him away, accepting the warmth happily.  
“It’s cold. Shut up and enjoy.” He said mindlessly and nuzzled the other’s neck.

There would be a lot of awkward silence the next day, but right now neither of them cared, they fell asleep not too long after.


End file.
